1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an assembly that can provide corrections of distortions of a mirror.
2. Introduction to the Invention
It is well known to employ a mirror as an important component of an optical system, for example, a telescope. To this end, it is desirable that the surface accuracy of the mirror should have an optimal optical quality. For example, it is desirable that the optical quality of the mirror should not be unduly compromised by mirror shape distortions due to, e.g., thermal distortions, material inhomogeneities or stress relaxation, or errors in support forces. One method of compensation for this possible fall off in optical quality is to apply forces to the mirror, thus introducing deformations that cancel out the accumulated errors. This method is referred to as active optics. For details on active optics, reference may be made for example to R. N. Wilson, F. Franza and L. Noethe, "Active optics I: a system for optimizing the optical quality and reducing the costs of large telescopes, J. Modern Opt. 34(4) 485-509 (1987); J. H. Hardy, "Active optics--don't build a telescope without it!" in International Conference on Advanced Technology Optical Telescopes, G. Burbidge and L. D. Barr, eds., Proc. SPIE 332, 252-259 (1982); and F. B. Ray and T. Y. Chunt, "Surface analysis of an actively controlled telescope primary mirror under static loads," Appl. Opt. 24(4), 564-569 (1985). The disclosure of each of these references is incorporated by reference herein.